Day Eight
| | | | | }} }} |previous=Day Seven |next=Day Nine }} Day Eight is the eighth #tvtropesdoctorwho session, and the second session in the The Morning After campaign. The Plot The companions find themselves on the planet Morning, a rather rugged and sparse tourist location, and learn of the planet’s difficulties with luminescent rocks, abnormal rainfall, and a Doctor-worshiping cult as they attempt to rent a cave. During the Week Surprisingly, nothing particularly important happen. The time changed discussed last session held and no one announced they wouldn’t be able to make it. After-Action Report Hour One (11:32PM – 1:00PM) unnoun and Wack’d arrive, followed by nomuru2d. TParadox announces on the thread that due to lunch plans he’s going to be a bit late—and then, despite that, shows up at noon on the nose, with Bocaj arriving immediately afterwards. Mukora is the last to arrive, having required a bit of prodding via Tumblr ask. After a discussion of They Might Be Giants and a freakish dream Wack’d had, play proceeds. There’s some debate over whether their current dilemma is a case of mistaken identity or lack of in-character knowledge of the future. A riff on the overuse of the word “psychic” leads to a tangent from unnoun on Ellie’s origins. There’s also a bit of debate over whether Ellie’s contributions to the group outsize everyone else’s. Hour Two (1:00PM – 2:00PM) The reveal that Morning is expecting a good deal of rain leads to joking wonderings on whether this is the oft-riffed-upon-on-the-forum-thread rain planet that the Tenth Doctor goes to when he needs a good cry. TParadox and unnoun break for lunch. Hour Three (2:00PM – 3:00PM) Wack’d breaks for lunch. Everyone returns except unnoun. While waiting, nomuru2d watches “The Crimson Horror”, which leads to discussion on that topic. After about an hour, the group attempts to use unnoun’s name repeatedly in order to make the computer beep this causes noticeable. TParadox merely repeats her name, while nomuru2d uses the “/slap” command to slap her with a “fish bot” repeatedly, and Wack’d uses the “/me” command to cry in the rain over her absence. Hour Four (3:00PM – 4:00PM) unnoun still hasn’t returned, and the attempts to get her attention continue and culminate with unnoun’s niece informing us that she’s managed to burn soup and nearly start a kitchen fire. unnoun herself returns shortly after and reacts to our attempts to get her attention. Mostly by punching Wack’d in the dick. Everyone then attempts the “/slap” command—it works fine for everyone but Wack’d and TParadox. The game resumes. Hour Five (4:00PM – 4:40PM) TParadox leaves. Mukora announces he’ll have to leave in an hour and a half but does so far earlier, causing nomuru2d and unnoun to bow out for the afternoon. Wack’d and Bocaj briefly discuss the day’s session and it’s massive quantities of exposition, before Mukora returns, having merely closed his laptop and not intended to leave. Seeing as the session’s already ended, he leaves for real this time, as does everybody. Leaves, that is. Everybody leaves. 008